CinderEngland
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: When England's mother is dead, and he is left to his mean German step family, can he ever be with his love? Based on Cinderella, and all for good fun. Finished for Hetalia Day 2011! and dedicated to my friend who acts English and likes to clean her room.


CinderEngland

Once upon a time there was a little blond hair green eyed boy with large eyebrows. His name was Arthur Kirkland. When he was a young boy, he lived happily with his mother Brit-Annia. She spoiled him, and cared for him and his brothers, but when they left to go off on their own, she remarried a German man by the name of Germania. He and his two sons, Gilbert and Ludwig, came into Arthur's life, and for a while they were a happy family. Gilbert and Ludwig, like Arthur, had lost a parent at an early age, but while Arthur and his mother moved on accepting of their fate, their new family did not.

One day Arthur decided he would go to the river and talk to his fae friends, the unicorns, and his flying mint bunny. But, suddenly the sky lit up with lightning, thunder bashed, and the rain down poured harder than it had ever before, Arthur was scared, all his magical friends had run off to hide. It felt like days before Arthur heard his mum's voice coming towards him; he leapt up, and held her close. She was soaking wet, but she didn't mind she just kept whispering "my baby is safe, my dear little baby is safe."

After the incident, Arthur's mother came down with a horrid case of pneumonia. It saddened the whole house hold. When she died, everything changed for dear Arthur, his new step family turned on him blaming him for his mother's death. The only way he was allowed to stay was if he covered his face in cinders and did the house work. His step family couldn't bear to see Arthur's face or even speak his name, so they called him CinderEngland. The Englishman felt guilty for his mother's death so he took his punishment without barring a single bad thought about his step family. For years he worked, without complaint, feeling his punishment was a justified one, without anything unusual happening, until one day when Gilbert walked in the house carrying a letter garnished with the King's seal. "I am so awesome." Gilbert proclaimed loudly, "I just got invited to the King's Royal Ball. Guess they needed to praise my awesomeness so much, they had to throw this party for me." Ludwig, who was annoyed by his brother's jabbering grabbed the letter and read it to himself. "For one thing, Bruder, Every boy who is under the age of 30 and is still eligible for marriage must come." The magical creatures that came to help Arthur clean every day, heard what Ludwig had said and all started talking at once. Ludwig and Gilbert continued to talk and went up stairs to tell their dad the exciting news. "Arthur, they said every boy must come who is eligible, which includes you." The flying mint bunny told CinderEngland. "Mint Bunny, I am not a boy, I am a maid, and I lost my right to do such silly things when my mum died."

"It's not your fault, your mom died, Arthur."

"Yes, yes it is because if I wasn't such a baby and just went back home, she wouldn't have had to go out and search for me, catching pneumonia in the process."

"Arthur, she did what she did because she loved you, and wanted you to be safe and happy. I don't think she regretted dying for that cause, and neither should you." CinderEngland was astonished, he had never thought of it that way. The flying mint bunny continued "So, you should let your mother not die in vain and go have some fun for once in your life. Go to the ball."

"But, what about the chores? And I don't have a dress."

"We'll help you with that." All the faeries nodded in agreement. So, the day of the ball soon arrived and CinderEngland helped his step-brothers get ready and put on their gowns. When everyone was ready to leave, CinderEngland went up to his step father. "Germania, sir, may I please go to the ball now? I have done all the chores for the day, and the decree did say all eligible boys must attend." Germainia looked at Arthur with disgust, "I highly doubt they would want a disgusting servant boy like yourself, besides you will not shame me with your repulsive, dirty attire." "But, sir, I have nothing else to wear." Arthur said with slight defiance in his voice, causing Germania to lose his temper. "Boy, I have been kind enough to allow you, a murderer, to stay in my house, eat my food, and have clothes to wear, and YOU have the nerve to defy me? How dare you! I never want to hear another peep out of your mouth in defiance to me or you will pay, do you hear me?" and with that Germania called his sons, turned on his heal and left the house. The two German boys, who had a bit more sympathy for Arthur, gave him a sad smile. Gilbert, who took special pity on Arthur since he also was often yelled at by his father, even told Arthur that his "Awesome Gilbird" was upstairs and if Arthur wanted to go and see him for a few minutes he could. They then left. Arthur burst into tears after they left and went into the garden ignoring his magical friends who he passed on the way. Once the sun completely set, Arthur's weeping was interrupted "Dude, What's your problem." Arthur jumped at the loud, obnoxious American voice. "I…I just wanted to g…go to th…that ball. " He choked out, trying his best to not sob anymore. "Oh, bro, why did you just text me or somethin'? I coulda hooked you up!" "I don't know you." Arthur looked pointedly at the American. "Oh, my bad, broski, I'm you Fairy God America! A.k.a. I'm the hero that's going to save your sorry ass." Arthur, who naturally, as any Brit. would at this point, gave the American an annoyed look, "I don't need your help, you bloody American." "You could be a little nicer to your Hero! But, if you insist, I can jet and you can just not go to the dance, hommie." The American vanished, Arthur realized what his Fairy God American had said, "Wait! Don't go! I…I'm sorry" he said the last part a bit quieter than the rest but his volume increased again when continuing "I really do want to go to the ball." The American re-appeared with a McDonald's bag and a large McFlurry in one hand and the other hand holding the hamburger he was stuffing his face with. "Good! Now hold up a sec." The American mumbled barely audibly. He pulled out a HUGE hamburger and threw it on the ground along with some French fries, and then waved a straw chanting "Badah Bah-bah-bah I'm lovin' it."The burger turned into a magnificent carriage. and The French fries turned into four horses, a doorman, a footman, and a chauffeur. Arthur's eyes widened in awe, 'How'd that happen?' But, before Arthur could ask, the American poured his Strawberry milkshake on Arthur with a laugh. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU WANKER!" The Brit yelled angrily, The American misunderstanding his question replied "HAHAHA man, you look ridiculous." and pointed his straw and the Englishman and the milk shake turned into Beautiful ball gown. "Okay, bro, I'm done."

"Wait, I don't have shoes!"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot."

"You did forget"

The American ignored him and put mustard, mayo, and ketchup packets on the ground, pointed his straw-wand, and the packets turned into beautiful slippers.

"KK, Dude, I g2g, I got some chicks waitin' up for me, ttys, Oh, and remember to get the hell out of the place before midnight, your stuff 'll turn into tomatoes at the stroke of midnight, bro, bye, Party Hard!" And with that the American disappeared.

"I hope he wasn't referring to Gilbert's bird when he said 'chicks'." Arthur mumbled to himself while he climbed into the carriage. After about ten minutes of the bumpy road, the carriage arrived at a beautiful large ivory castle, that had green ivy vines rapping around it, and to Arthur felt just as magical as the river he used to sit at when he was a child. Arthur banished that thought from his mind; it was all that bloody river's fault that any of this happened. If he hadn't liked the river so much… "Arthur!" a fae said stopping the English man's inner monologue. "Arthur, go inside, come on. You can do it." She said treating him as a child. "Yes, of course, Clarissa. I was just about to do so." "mhmm" The fairy shrugged him off and disappeared, leaving him to enter the castle. He entered and walk down the stairs, except for the Orcastra's music playing, the room grew silent. A blond prince, looked up from his original dancing partner, and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the prince knew (and loved) all beautiful things.

'I can't believe I'm doing this, why is everyone staring? Are they that bloody ignorant, they must stare at everyone that walks down these stairs. I should have gone home, I can go back. No that would be bloody idiotic looking. Ugh, Looks like I'm just going to have to keep going.' Arthur's inner monologue started up again, but when totally blank when he saw blue eyes gazing up at him from the end of the stairwell. "Bonjour." The man said, "I am Prince Francis, and who might you be?" He said holding his hand out for the stunning creature before him. "Um…I'm…um" Arthur muttered, lost for words. "Cat got your tongue, mon cher? Well then we'll just dance." The French prince took ahold of the lovely Englishman in front of him and twirled him around the dance floor for hours and hour. It was all like a dream to Arthur, he had his prince and he was, for once, happy, until, the clock struck midnight. Arthur immediately froze hearing the ding until Prince Francis had said "Mon petit lapin, what is wrong?" Arthur turned to his prince, "N…Nothing I just… have to go" And with that he dashed out of the ball room, with everyone starring in shock. "Mon cher! Mon cher! Wait!" The Frenchman ran after him. Arthur ran even faster. 'I can't let him see me like this' he thought as his gown turned into tomatoes leaving him in only the rags he originally wore. Everything, the carriage, the horses, everything turned into tomatoes except his condiment slippers they stayed. He didn't have time to ponder this thought as he ran even faster, hoping not to be caught, and losing one of his shoes in the process.

Francis ran outside the castle hoping to catch his Angleterre but, by that time he was long gone and in his place, were a happy Spaniard and a grumpy Italian picking up tomatoes on the ground. Francis easily recognized them and called to the Spaniard. "Hey! Tonio, that you?" "Oh, hola amigo! Why are you outside your ball?" The grumpy Italian noticed Antonio not picking up tomatoes "Hey! Bastardo! Come one we need to pick up…CHIGI!~" He noticed the Frenchman and hid behind Antonio. "Bonjour, petite Lovi~" The Spaniard smiled noticing how Lovino gripped on to him more. "Hola Francis. If you're looking for the Englishman, he ran off, but he left this." Antonio held out a white shoe with red and yellowish-gold accents. Francis gasped. Yes! "Merci beaucoup, Antoine!" and he gave his friend a big hug, making the little Italian growl a bit, but Francis was too happy to care. This shoe was so small. No other grown man but, his petit lapin, could fit their foot in it! Francis ran back into the palace, he didn't care that the ball was going on, he grabbed his two favourite friends that worked in the palace and went straight into the library. "What's going on? Vee~" The little Italian who looked much like his brother, Lovino, asked.

"I need your help, you too. I need to find the man who wore this shoe."

"A man, Francis? Oh I'm totally in, as long as I can get pictures of you too." The tomboy said while taking the shoe into her hand.

"But, of course, Elizaveta. Why would I not let you?" Francis said giving into the Hungarian fetish, though he could already tell that his mysterious love would probably not like the deal, but also fearing for his beautiful face if he denied her wish and got hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Beautiful! We'll be on our way soon." She said with a sparkle in her eye. Turning to Feliciano, she spoke again. "Feli, you tell Rodrich and I'll go get help from Kiku."

"Vee~ Okay, I'll go tell the boss!" Feliciano said not knowing the angry piece of music he had to listen to, after the Austrian found out two of his best staff members couldn't continue to work that night, and the next few days.

Whilst the Frenchman paced the room wondering about where his love may be, and if his loyal friends would find his love, Antonio comforted him, though the Frenchman was so distressed that he decided to send Lovino to tell his brother and Elizaveta to get Francis's childhood friend who lived at the edge of the village a Prussian named Gilbert.

Feliciano nocked at the door of the Prussian's house "Vee~ what a great surprise don't you think? Big brother Francis will be so happy!"

"Yes, but remember we must check this house for the man this shoe belongs to also, I want to see the reunion se…. I mean the reunion between the two very much."

"Aw, big sister Elizaveta is so nice."

"Yes, yes, now knock on the door." Feliciano did so, but before he did Germania saw them and knowing they were part of the kings court was afraid if they saw Arthur they might arrest him, for the illegal slavery, though in his mind it wasn't slavery but, a punishment. 'I just didn't want to take a risk of the misunderstanding' he told himself. So he quickly called to the washroom and told Arthur to make him tea, and that he was expecting guests but to not answer the door, his boys would.

'What a bloody oddball!' Arthur thought after hearing the message, but didn't think much of it other than that. Little did he know that the kitchen door was being locked as the doorbell rang.

Gilbert ran down the stairs, Ludwig right behind him, though Ludwig did not run, he quickly marched. "Allo?" Gilbert asked while opening the door; spotting Elizaveta he continued his greeting "and who are you?" Before he knew what hit him, he was on the floor seeing many Gilbirds fly around his head. Elizaveta put away her frying pan.

"Bon giorno!" The small Italian smiled at the younger german, "I'm Feliciano, and this is Elizaveta and we came from the royal court. We need every young man in this house to try on this slipper." Bouncing, the Italian revealed the condiments shoe. Now would you please sit. Ludwig nodded curtly, and let the Italian put the shoe to his foot, but it wouldn't fit. Gilbert (who finally got up) was next, but the shoe didn't fit him either. "Is there anyone else in this house?" Elizaveta asked hope gleaming in her eyes.

"well there is…" Gilbert opened his mouth.

"No one else." Their vati said entering the room.

"But dad vhat about A…."

"THERE IS NO ONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE GILBERT!" Their vati said sternly; taking Gilbert and slapping the back of his head. Suddenly a frying pan went towards Germania's head and he was out like a light. Elizaveta looked at Gilbert, "You're alright, ja?" she said turning to the Prussian. "Ja." He said back a small smirk on his face.

"To bad there isn't anyone else in this house. We've been searching for days." The happy Italian said with slightly less joyful bouncing. The youngest German couldn't take it anymore, the poor treatment of his step-brother, and now how his father was treating everyone, sometime ago Gilbert and himself realized what they had done to Arthur was wrong, and tried to at least ease the pain a bit. But, now it was time to fully fix their wrong doings. "There is one more person in this house, both Elizaveta and Feliciano perked up, "who? who?" Feli bounced up and down.

Gilbert took the key that was in his vati's pocket and threw it to his brother, who unlocked the door, a glint was seen in Gilbert's eye when he yelled…. "ARTHUR GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The 'prussian yelled.'

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Arthur yelled; he poured the tea from the kettle into the tea pot while murmering "Bloody dolt thinks he's so 'awesome' can just yell from the other room over, her must think that he's the bloody Queen of England or something." Taking the tea set he walked into the room.

All eyes turned to him. In one swift motion the Italian took the tea set and the Hungarian pushed Arthur down onto the parlor couch. Lifting his foot and placing the shoe onto it.

"IT FITS!" She screamed in joy! The Italian was all abuzz as well, though all he did was jump up and down while Elizaveta smacked her lips on Gilbert's in an excited kiss. Pulling the confused Arthur and stunned Gilbert to the carriage the Italian and herself arrived in, with Feliciano and Ludwig right behind her.

They rushed off to the palace and explained everything, how the prince was so upset when Arthur had to leave suddenly, and called a search for Arthur immediately, while Ludwig, Glibert, and Arthur explained why Arthur did most of the work, how he had gotten to the ball, etc.

Once they arrived at the palace the prince became overjoyed and immediately asked Arthur, if he would marry him. In which Arthur replied "Of course, you dolt. Why else would I have come here, if not to marry you, I was informed of the situation when the two you sent found out the shoe fit, or did you just think I wanted to admire you're castle's décor?"

"With you mon cher, one can never know."

So with that the prince and his 'princess' (though of course the princess wasn't called the princess when he was around) lived

Happily Ever After

And so did Gilbert with Elizaveta, Ludwig with Feliciano, Antonio with Lovino, Rodrich with his piano, Kiku with the pictures taken during the honeymoon –wink, wink- (though the Hungarian loved those too) and Alfred with his hamburgers.


End file.
